Two Become One
by americo2009
Summary: This story takes place during Twilight, but is different from then on. First ExB, then Edward leaves...Jake moves in. Can Bella feel the same towards him? AU, cannon pairs except JxB. On Hiatus, sorry.
1. Chapter 1: The Past

_Two Become One_

**Disclaimer-The wonderful author that is Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight and I own nothing. **

**AN: I have yet to decide if I am 'Team Edward' or 'Team Jacob' it is too had to pick. This story is kinda both. Slightly following the saga, but with different events and a twist. First Eddie boy…then Jake, but I think the story will mostly be JxB ****I kinda have a thing for the wolves, what with New Moon coming! I already have tickets.*Ducks for cover and hides from anyone who can't get them***

**My story will be split into 'sections' which will be different POVs, Bella's for the first, then I will be switching to Jacob's (not so sure about writing a guy's POV, what with not being one) during most of "Twilight". **

**I will start the Bella/Edward relationship, let it flourish, switch to Jake for a while, and possibly bounce back and forth between the two when my story takes place during "New Moon" and beyond, but with Edward not coming back…or does he?? I think I might even split it into multiple stories too. That is if I have enough ideas.**

**Once Edward leaves it will be any ideas that pop in my head or ideas from readers. I want to write something that will be enjoyed, so give me ideas. **

**Please enjoy. ****Ideas****, questions and encouragement are wanted. Please keep the 'meanness' to yourself. If you don't like my story, don't read it, simple as that. This is my first story of any kind. I am no author so please be patient. I will try to update frequently.**

**Chapter 1: The Past**

You'd think that if someone grew up in a small town they would want to move to the big city, but I have already done that. I didn't necessarily grow up in Forks, but my life wasn't a life until I moved there. Actually, I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona and then moved to teeny tiny Forks, Washington half way through my junior year.

My parents split when I was young. I can't really remember it and my mom won't talk about it much. We are close, but not that close. My dad is sort of a touchy subject for her. So I don't bring up that conversation. We are more like best friends then mother and daughter. We can talk about almost anything; except boys. Then we head into puberty and hormones and anatomy and bananas. I try to discourage her, but gave up. I just nod and smile now. She thinks I know nothing. This is the 21st Century for crying out loud. You can learn more on the school bus and in the hallways then you would in just about any sex education class. We do the occasional shop, but for me movies and books are more my thing. I tend to get wrapped up in books so much the outside world could fall apart and I wouldn't notice. Okay so maybe I would.

Up until a year ago it was just Renee and me. She worked at the elementary school near our Phoenix home. She then met Phil during one of her many career changes. She liked kids, but it didn't pay well. So she went back to college. Phil was going to the University to get his masters in business. They met when she 'accidently' tripped when she wanted to get his attention. It's kinda cute. It was like love at first site, sorta sickening in the beginning how they were always touching each other's hands and kissing. I have just about no experience when it came to relationships. I had one brief time when I had a 'boyfriend' in middle school. It lasted one week. Plain and simple. Nothing happened we talked on the phone. Then he stopped calling and didn't come to school. So I forgot about him. Come to think of it, I can't even remember his name now. Ha ha ha hmmmm. Moving on.

Phil and Renee got married within 8 months. The wedding was beautiful, they enjoyed their Honeymoon. Ew. Then Phil got this job. I don't really know what it is, but he got to travel everywhere and my mom is the sort of person who doesn't like to stay in one place. She was just itching to go with him because he can afford to bring her, but she had to stay with me. So I made a decision. I will go live with my dad in Washington. Don't get me wrong I love Phoenix and my mom. Always will, but I needed a change too. My mom told me I didn't have to, but I wanted her happy.

It was Thanksgiving break when I brought up the idea of moveing in with Charlie. My mom wasn't to thrilled in the beginning, but with the help of Phil she came around. He started talking about going to India in two months and caved. She cried for a few hours and then she was fine. I had called Charlie and he was extatic. He was so excited for me to come and live with him. I had started packing two weeks before Christmas break. I had a flight to Seattle just after Christmas. I would take what I needed to get through a couple weeks and then Renee and Phil would ship the rest of my stuff. Christmas was quite and low key. I could tell my mom was sad. This would be our last Chrismas in Phoenix unless they came to see me in Washington. Which won't happen. Renee and Charlie only talked when they had to make plans for me to go to see him in Washington and then California. I don't know why they are on sutch bad terms. I think I might ask Charlie about that. He seems to be the kind of dad that will give and tell anything to his only daughter. I works wonders sometimes.

At first I was asking myself if I made the right choice. Now on the plane to Washington, I know I did. This would be a good thing. I get to spend some time with my dad. It has been a few years since I had been to Washington.

Every year of my childhood I would spend a few weeks during the summer with him, but that stopped when I turned 12. I was swimming with one of my dad's fishing buddy's son, Jacob Black, at First beach when my dad asked me to get out of the water for a moment and come for a walk. Of course I didn't argue, why should I? It's not that I didn't like Jake he was just a year younger and a little immature. He was just getting over that weird 'girls have cooties' stage and heading towards 'Oh boy! Boobies!' So I tended to hang out with his older sisters, Rebecca and Rachel.

My dad and I started walking and I could tell he was nervous. But why? He was picking his cuticles so I _really_ knew something was up. So I just bluntly asked him what was up. At first he was silent, but then he stuttered for a few seconds. This was really getting on my nerves. He finally said something like 'I found someone'. OK, so he found someone. He finds someone every day. He is the Chief of Police here in Forks. He could obviously see in my eyes that I was confused and so he clarified. He had said he found a 'girlfriend'. They go way back, she is the widow of an old friend of his. Her name is Sue. I recognized the name, but I was so blindsided I didn't care. He started to tell me about her. She had two kids, Seth was 10 and Leah was 16. Ok so now I know who she was. He told me about when they were kids so I asked him how long they had been together. He mumbled something, but I didn't hear him. So I asked again. He said he had grown up with Harry even though he lived on the reservation. When Harry died 8 years ago suddenly, Sue needed someone. So he became a friend, which led to really good friends, to dating. He had said they had been dating for about a year. A YEAR!! And he was now telling me!! He also told me he had planned on proposing soon. I couldn't listen any more.

I ran from him as fast as I could, tripping multiple times. In the one moment that I want to just get away, my clumsiness had to rear its ugly head. I knew this day would come when one of my parents would fine a significant other; I just wasn't ready. This was the only time I had with him since my parent's divorce. It hurt to know that he was moving on. I couldn't face him, so I went to the next person that could get me out of here, Sam. He has always been like a big brother to me. I helped me when I was five. I am not the most corrdinated person, I had slipped and he rushed to me after I started crying. He lives on the La Push reservation. So over the years I saw him a lot. Luckily he was hanging around First beach so I ran straight towards him. He asked wants wrong and through the tears I was able to get out 'get me outta here'. He didn't ask any questions as he stirred me towards his mom's car. We drove to Charlie's house in silence. Even though this was the last place I wanted to be he knew we had to go here first; he got out and I stayed in the car. He went into the house and was back out with my suitcase within minutes. His cell in hand talking to the airport; I knew I could always count on him. Though he wasn't quick enough, I could hear the cruiser coming down the street. Using my eyes I was begging Sam to hurry, but I was too late. _Charlie _was calling my name as he got out. I just raised my hand and said 'I can't do this, I going home'. He didn't say anything else except 'I love you, always know that'.

Now that you know my not so sad sob story which is my fault, I know I shouldn't have acted like that. I apologized later, but didn't want to go to Washington again. So instead we went to the beach in California. Now, you can see how I wasn't sure if coming to live my my dad would be that good of an idea. I know that I had acted childish, but the weirdness of it is still there. He had sent me an e-mail a few months after that saying he had proposed to Sue and the wedding will be the following summer. I didn't go to the wedding, which I regret now. He was my dad and I wasn't there for him. He said don't worry about it, but I still do. Now that I am 17, and years had passed, I am happy for him. Even though I am coming to live with him, I knew he was taken care of. He is _the worst_ cook ever. So at least he was fed, but I was not looking forward to living with _both _of them and her kids, well kid. Leah was going to the community college in Port Angeles and was only home for the weekends; sometimes. He had lived with her since they dated, but ew. I know my mind just went to the gutter, but that house is small. My room is right next his, well theirs and I hope more than anything that I don't _hear_ anything. Not that I don't know what could be going on behind that closed door. My mom had 'the talk' with me before I was ten. OK gotta leave the gutter now.

Come to think of it, how did everyone fit? That house couldn't fit everyone. Eh, I will just ask Charl…I mean Dad when I see him. For some odd reason when I am not talking to my parents directly I tend to use their names. He doesn't really care for it, but I slip sometimes.

"We will be landing at Seattle International Airport shortly, please put on your seat belts now."

Well, here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**AN: Ok so after only putting this story up a few hours ago I have already gotten a review/comment and a Story alert (you know who you are) so thank you. I already had this chapter writen, I wanted to see if I got any hits. I will try to work on other chapters. Hopefully I can have at least two more up today. I know I can get one up. but if the imagination juice is buzzing around and I have enough ideas to do a chapter, I will do so.**

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

"Welcome to Seattle International Airport, I hope you enjoyed the flight and have a wonderful day."

OK who ever just said that is way to chipper. Or maybe it was just me. I don't really care for flying so excuse me if I'm not too thrilled. I could handle the once a year trip to California, but that flight was short. This flight was like 4 hours. At least that's what it felt like. Once I was off the plane I could relax a little. I searched for my dad, but couldn't see him. Then I heard a 'Bella!' for my left and there he was.

"Hey Dad!" I yelled back.

He was smiling from ear to ear. Thankfully he didn't bring Sue with him. I had nothing against her now, I just wanted to see my dad. Seeing her could wait until the house. There was a long enough car ride from Seattle to Forks, though I wasn't looking forward to that either.

"So, how was your flight? Did anyone faint or get sick?" My dad asked me.

I snorted sarcastically.

"Oh, it was fan-freaking-tastic. Dad, you know how the flight went, could we please just get my bags and head out."

He heaved a sigh holding back laughter before replying.

"Sure kid, let's go." He ruined it by laughing.

"_Dad!_" I whined. "You know I have a hard time flying, why do you always ask 'how was your flight'. You always get the same answer." He was still laughing.

"'Cause, honey it so much fun to watch you get so worked up about it. I know you don't care for flying, I just try to lighten the mood with some humor, sorry," he said finally stop laughing.

"Ya it does help a little, but do you always have to use the same phrase. How about you say, I don't know, nothing," I snapped back.

"Woah, take in the claws, that's not what I ment. I only hoped that one flight would be good and entertaining," he said defending himself.

"Oops, sorry." I smiled.

He sighed.

"It's alright. You are just like your mother when you do that. You're always strong and sometimes take things the wrong wa…Jeez, what do you have in these?" His speech was interrupted by himself picking up one of my bags.

I smiled.

"Well you know…" I didn't finish my statement on purpose.

"You have got to be kidding me. How many suitcases do you have?" I think he was slightly scared.

"Umm…well…just 3."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ok…4, but that's not including what will be sent to me within a couple weeks. I couldn't leave my books in boxes," I reluctantly answered.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You haven't change, have you? How much clothing did you pack? You know it is colder here than it is in Phoenix. You do realize there is a library here in Forks."

He did not just go there. My face fell blank. The library in Forks had nothing, zip, nada, zilch. It's mainly adventure/horror books. I read sappy love stories with star crossed lovers. And yes Romeo and Juliet is my favorite. I had completely forgotten about the weather change.

"Oops…" I smiled tentatively. "Guess I will need to do a little shopping and yes I do know there is a library, but this is different. With my books I can write in the margins and read them over and over again and not have to return them in 3 weeks or worry about late fees. Plus that library is scarce when it comes to the classics or any book that doesn't involve battles, blood and gore."

He was now grinning.

"Hmm…well I guess you are right. I think we will just need to get you a new bookshelf for your room. That poor, poor bookcase you have now just won't stand up to all of you books." He was laughing again. "I think we can get you some clothes soon. Do you have enough to get through a week of school?"

I know he is teasing me about all of my reading. That is just who I am and what I do. I have always loved reading; reading not writing. I _hate _writing with a passion. I can always enjoy a good book, but if you ask me to write something, forget it. Not only do I despise it, anything I write always sounds lame. I am nowhere near the talent of Shakespeare or Austen.

"I think so. Where would I go and how would I get there? I will not ride in the cruiser. It slows down traffic."

I could tell he had a surprise. He always had this look on his face when he did. This can't be good.

"Well, you can choose where you want to shop because I…uh sorta got you a car." Wait, WHAT!?

"Bu-but dad…I-I wow. Thanks." Ok so it wasn't that bad. A car I could live with.

Once we got all of my bags into the cruiser we made our way towards Forks. The ride felt like it was going on and on forever. Being in a car for so long and not being the driver is also not my favorite thing. It is pretty high up there on my 'not so favorite' list, not as close to flying but somewhere near smoking. I breathed a heavy sigh once I we passed the 'Welcome to Forks; Population 3120 people'. Well now 3121 people. Charlie's house was not too far from this sign. To be more exact it is 1.25 miles or 5 minutes from the welcome sign, that is when he is going the speed limit. Even though my dad is the Chief of Police he always goes the speed limit; something about 'always being on the safe side' and 'I'm part of the law'. I wouldn't mind him going a bit faster. That way I am out of the car faster.

He turned onto a different street and I looked had him questionably

"Oh…uh, we moved to a bigger house recently. What with Seth and Leah and now you. Sue and I are bringing in more money so we could afford to do so…are you mad?" He was looking at me pleading. I wasn't mad, I was the opposite. The house he lived in before was _really_ small, just a two bedroom one bath. Part of me always thought he stayed there to hold on to the memories it held with my mom.

"Of course I not mad. How big is the house? How many rooms and bathrooms does it have?"

"Phew. I thought you would freak-out on me." I glared at him making him laugh. I did have a problem with over reacting, but I'm working on it.

"It is on the larger side. It has 4 bedrooms and 4 full bathrooms. Though, one of the bathrooms is in the attic. I actually thought you might like it up there. It is cool in the summer and warm in the winter. It is rather large and secluded."

I smiled at that. I had always wanted a big room. I enjoy my peace and quiet and this room sounded perfect. Growing up in Arizona I loved the heat, not the sun so much. I don't tan; I burn, badly. So if this room was warm during the winter, I was in heaven, so to speak.

As we were getting closer to the house, my heartbeat pick up. I had not seen Sue in almost 5 years. The last time I saw her was before my dad spilled the beans about them. We were all at the Black's house for a barbeque, Billy and his three kids, Sue and her two, and then my dad and me. Seth was sucked into the TV and Leah was doing her AP homework. I was glad she didn't mind me watching. I was curious about it so I asked if I could take a seat. She said 'Sure I am just working on my Trig' Yippee, my favorite! I loved math just as much as reading. I could see that Sue was happy that Leah was taking a liking to me. Then I was confused about it, but now I realize it was because would be ending up family, sort of.

My dad was already out of the car and taking some of my bags into the house. I guess he left me to my thoughts before I got out. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**AN: Sorry if anyone thought that was a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be be Bella seeing Sue and her new room. **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Again

**I have to say I was grinning like a hyena when I was able to search my story and read it. I had been reading from for months. But seeing something of your own is awesome. For some reason I am now listening to the Twilight soundtrack. This chapter is a little bit longer than the first two.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Again**

This house was huge! I don't think I have seen one this big up close before and I get to live here. It was painted a deep green and had brown trimming. I could see three levels from where I stood. Possibly I was seeing a tiny window towards the ground. Did this house have a basement too? Jeeze! All the windows looked brand new and very clean. That's new.

It's not that Charlie was a slob, he just doesn't pay the best attention to that kind of detail. When I used to come and stay with him I would do the cooking and the cleaning for him. Now that he had Sue, I can see the house was kept clean and tidy. That made me happy. I am sort of a clean freak. I'm not germ phobic by any means, I just think a clean home is a happy home. Back in Phoenix my mom and would always have the kitchen clean. We did chores every week. It seemed to work.

The yard was well kept which was amazing. The weather in Forks wasn't exactly good for crops or growing grass. This lawn was a beautiful natural green. Part of me was wonder why there wasn't a white picket fence. This house and everything around it was perfect. The trees were well trimmed, the driveway wasn't cracked and there were two bushes on either side. I could see the window that I was guessing to be the attic; it looked like the room had wooden walls. There was a big tree that had thick branches that reached that window.

_Okay, take a deep breath. This won't be so bad._

I needed that. I had liked Sue before I knew she was with my Dad. My feelings haven't changed. I don't know why I was nervous.

_Just get it over with. You'll see it's not as…awkward as you will think._

Why would it be awkward? Oh ya, my dad was with another woman, but he is happy and that is all that matters. I like that he is happy. Remembering back I thought he would become a hermit.

Okay, I am standing on the wrap-around porch. I just need to grab the handle and push…but before I could even do that the door swung open making me jump. I stumbled back, but before I could fall a strong really warm arm grabbed me.

"Woh there Bella! I see your footing hasn't changed," said a deep husky voice.

I looked up then shocked to see Sam.

"Oh my God! SAM! What are you doing here?" I haven't seen him since that day when I was 12. He looked bigger and older. He was only 23, but he looked 30, in a good way.

"I was here for Leah. We've been dating for almost 2 years. I just stopped by because she mentioned a few days ago that you would be moving in. I got here early and when Charlie said you were still outside I came out. My, haven't you grown." I was a little bit taller now, but not by much 5 foot 5 inches. I had also grown out my hair brown hair and recently got bangs. Sometimes I still felt like a child, what with a baby face and close to no breasts. Mom always said 'Who needs big boobs. Guys wouldn't be looking at your face.' I felt better about it, but now much. I had inherited my mother's hourglass figure. It almost seems unfair; I have great curves, but no proportionate breasts to go with it.

"I missed you so much," I said to him giving him a big hug. He was really warm. Almost like a furnace.

"I missed you too kiddo," he laughed.

"Urgg…don't call me that. I will be 18 in September," I hissed back which only made him laugh louder. He had been calling me that for years. I had really hopped he'd forgotten. Guess not.

"Ha ha…no matter how much older you get you'll always be the little girl who trips on air."

"Heh heh…keep pushing it buddy. Well, I'm heading inside. You coming?"

"Nah, I gotta get back to the rez. I'll see ya at the party," he called as he hopped into his truck. What party?

Once I stepped inside I gawked. It was beautiful. Everything was in nature tones. Charlie was sitting on the couch in the living room holding Sue's hands as I walked in.

Sue jumps up and reaches for my hands.

"Oh Bella. It's so good to see you again. I am so glad you are coming to live with us," she smiled. I always knew I liked her. I pulled my hands gently out of hers and gave her a big hug. Which I think startled her for a moment and then she was hugging me back. I glanced over her shoulder to see my dad grinning.

"It's good to see you too Sue." I wasn't sure if she minded that, but from her reaction she didn't mind. There was a commotion down the hall.

"You idiot, she's like our sister. Plus she is way too old for you," Leah said scolding her brother. As they entered the room. I flushed red. Okay, it seems Seth has a crush on me. Leah stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me and then Seth collided with her

"Ooops," she said once she saw my face. Then she giggled. Seth on the other hand was grinning. Creepy.

"Hey Bella. I heard you talking Sam. I didn't hear you come in." She was grinning now too. Seth punched her in the arm making her flinch. "Ow you twerp."

"That wasn't what I ment Le-ah. I was just wondering how grown up Bella was, nothing more," Seth said through clenched teeth. Phew. I could deal with that.

"Well well well. So she is a woman now," Leah said teasing looking at me from head to toes, which made my flush again.

"That's for sure." Once Seth said this he got a smack in the back of the head from Charlie. "God, I was just saying, jeeze," he said rubbing his head and plopping down in a chair.

Sue coughed uncomfortably. "Okay, that was fun. Bella how about I give you a quick rundown of the house layout and then I will let you head up to your room." I nodded. She motioned for everyone else to leave the room.

"Ok, so we do have a basement, but it is just small enough to double as a great laundry room. The main level has obviously a living room." She motioned around us. "The kitchen is at the end of the hallway through those double glass downs." I turned my head and sure enough there were two intricately colored glass doors. I also saw a dining room to the right of it.

"Behind me you can see that there is a large sliding door. On the other side is a small office/computer room. The other door at the end of the hallway to the left is our home theater. It has a large screen TV, food bar, and soda fountain." I smiled at that. I loved watching movies and drinking soda. "There is also a small bathroom on this floor, just no shower. On the second floor there are 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Charlie and I have the master bedroom and bath. Each of the kids has a large room and an attached bathroom. At the very end of the hall is a door. That will be your room. It has stairs leading up and then there is a very large room, with a walk-in closet and a very nice bathroom. I had Sam work on it before you came." She paused smiling. She could see how excited I was about the room. "Ok, I think I have monopolized enough of your time. Go ahead and head up."

I jumped up from my seat and walked towards the curved staircase. I noticed part of the house has hardwood flooring and in some places there is carpet. It looked like the entire main floor has hardwood floors, but the stairs and hallway on the second floor had carpet. I looked around, but I wanted to hurry to the door at the end of the hallway.

As I opened it I was shocked. It was awesome! I had my own staircase. The stairs leading up and the floor of the room had soft industrial carpet. I don't really care for hardwood floors. They are cold and hard. When I got to the top of the stairs I grinned and spun, looking at everything.

There were two windows; one looking out towards the forest and one that I saw from the front yard. I was right. The walls are paneled wood and beautiful. Everything looked so old and perfect. I stopped spinning when I was the bed. It was a king. I had only ever had a twin. I was grinning like mad and I ran to the bed jumping on it. I was glad I didn't trip. The bed was so soft and warm like the rest of the room. I was happy to see that there was an electric heater in the corner. My bed had a gorgeous purple comforter on and had lots of pillows. As I laid there I saw double doors. I got up and opened them. It was my closet.

It was huge. It had so many selves and rows of hangers and rods. It was nice, but I didn't have that many clothes. The shelved will be handy for all of my books. I will need to tell Charlie I won't be needing the extra bookshelf.

As I walked out of the closet and passed the window a figure caught my eye; I stopped and glanced out. I looked like a statue of a man. He looked to be sparkling in what little sunshine there was, but when I went to the window to get a better look, he was gone. I know I didn't imagine it. I shrugged it off and headed towards the last unopened door

If I thought my closet was huge, it was nothing compared to the bathroom, _my _bathroom. It had tiled floors, a giant soaking tub, a shower in the corner and a counter that took up an entire wall with a mirror. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe this was for me. It was perfect. I heard a knock on the door. Sue entered the bathroom smiling.

"So, what do you think? I hope the colors are okay. Charlie couldn't remember what your favorite color was so I went with earth tones." I had turned and given her a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is so perfect. I don't even know what to say." I think I was tearing up…nope never mind.

"What you just said was perfect. I'm glad you like it. I want to come up here and tell you about our New Years plans; every year we throw a party for friends. Though this year my two sisters are coming down from the Makah reservation. My younger sister, Lucy, has a daughter about Leah's age, her name is Emily. She is really sweet and quite. My youngest sister, Mary, just had a baby girl named Claire. They will arrive New Years Eve later in the evening. I just wanted you to have a heads up."

So that's what Sam ment by 'I'll see you at the party'.

"Who else is going to be there?" I asked, peaked with curiosity. She paused counted in the head and responded.

"Well, my sister, us, the Blacks, the Calls, the Webbers, the Stanleys and the Newtons. A few of them have kids your age and go to Forks high. So at least on your first day you will know a few people." She smiled and yawned. "Jeeze. It's not even dinner time and I'm already tired. I will let you get to unpacking," she grinned and ducked out of my room.

I couldn't believe this was happening, but it was awesome.

**In Bella's room it isn't just a bed. I will get into more of the room's details in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Catching Up

**AN: I am happy to see that people are interested my story enough to put it on alert or under their favorites. Thanks. In this chapter Bella learns some more about Leah/Sam and we will get a glimpse of our favorite immortals, not all of them though. **

**I was wondering, would you readers like me to do a preview of the next chapter at the end of previous chapter. Leave me a review for your vote. I need at least 5+ to do so, more would be great. So any of you who read and don't comment please do so. On with the story…**

**Chapter 4: Catching Up**

It still amazes me that this is my room. Everything is perfect; the bed, the big TV, the desk with a laptop, the closet, the bathroom; everything. Having money sure is nice. Living on a teacher's salary in Phoenix wasn't too bad. It just wasn't as great as this. I wonder what Sue does? Eh, doesn't matter.

For now I don't have a lot to put away. My suitcases are mainly full of books. All of my stuff should be here in a few weeks. I'm not a very materialistic person, but I have stuff. I was just putting away some of my clothes when there was a knock on the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on in," I hollered to whoever it was. When I turned around it was Leah.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you wanted help, but from the looks of it you are almost done. I also wanted to apologize for what happened downstairs, I was just teasing Seth. You weren't supposed to hear that, let alone the parental units," she smiled apologetically.

"Oh don't worry about it. It was really kinda funny. Plus it was worth it to see Seth get hit in the head," I giggled. She looked like weight was lifted from her shoulders. "It really wasn't that bad, it just surprised me." My voice was drifting away. I had headed into my closet to put away the last of my books and was back out in my room sitting on my bed with Leah.

"Ok good. So was it good to see Sam again." I could see she was happy. Just the mention of his name made her glow.

"Oh my God was it ever. I hadn't seen him since the last time I was in La Push. How did you two meet and start dating?" I had been curious about that since Sam mentioned it. He was only 2 years older. Was it from school? No, that wasn't it. Once our parents married Seth and Leah went to Forks high.

She was giggling embarrassed, "Well, I was on my way home for the summer after my first year of college. I was speeding and I was fiddling with the radio. I wasn't paying attention and when I looked up there was an old truck in front of me. I didn't stop quite fast enough and I rear ended it. Not hard but hard enough to give me a headache. When I got out a God stepped out. He asked if I was okay. I was so ashamed, but I was okay. He told me not to worry about it it works at an auto shop and can fix both of our cars for nothing. He gave me a card and got back into his truck. I looked at the card and it only had_ Sam Uley _and_ 360-223-5676 _written_. _It wasn't a business card,_" _she laughed.

Wow, that's one way to meet meet someone. I had forgotten that Sam loved cars. At least he got a job working with them. Leah wasn't finished with the story it seems.

"When I got home my mom was frantic when she saw the dent in the car. I told her what happened and told her what Sam said. She smiled really wide when I said his name. She had said 'He's a nice boy, go and call him.' So I did. We spend 2 hours on the phone. Only an hour in he asked me to a movie. We have been together ever since," she said smiling. That's so sweet.

"Do you have any plans for the future?" I asked.

"Well don't tell anyone yet, but the last time Sam and I were…uh…"together" he asked me to marry him." She was bouncing up and down.

"Oh my God! That is awesome. What did you say? How long ago was it?" Ok, now I was bouncing.

"Of course I said yes and last weekend." She squealed then. "I can't believe it happened. It was completely of the blue, but I love him with all my heart." Just then Sue called up my stairs.

"Hey Leah? You up there?"

"Ya Mom. What do you need?"

"Could you go the market and get some beef and French bread? I want to make spaghetti and meat balls and we are out of both. Oh could you get some fruit while you're there too. I could make a fruit salad."

She turned to me and whispered, "You want to come with?"

I whispered back, "Sure, why are we whispering?"

"I have no idea," she giggled. "Sure mom, Bella said she will go with me."

"Oh that's great! You can take my car if you want to. I'll be in the kitchen. My keys are hanging by the garage door." Wonder what car she has?

"Thanks mom, we'll leave now." She motioned towards the door and I followed her out of my room. When we got to the bottom of the stairs on the main floor I hadn't even noticed the extra door. Leah grabbed a set of keys and opened the door. Inside was a brand new Lime green Ford Chrysler. Sweet! I got into the passenger side and Leah started the engine. We backed out of the driveway and onto the street. I think I remember where the market was, right in the center of town, near the police station.

When we got there the parking lot wasn't too full. She found a spot towards the front and I noticed a shiny silver Volvo amongst older cars and trucks. **(AN: The Cullens go grocery shopping to keep up appearances.) **I wonder who owns that car?

We got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. She grabbed a cart and headed towards produce. I was looking around and the store and people when I notice what looked to be a couple arguing. They were the most beautiful people I have ever seen. The girl and long golden blond hair and a body supermodels would kill for. She was tall and had legs that went on for miles which were easily under her short skirt. Just looking at her I took hits on my self-esteem. Now for the boy, or should I say man, he was a God. I don't think I have ever seen someone like that. He had sexy disheveled bronze hair and subtle muscles that I could see under his tight grey shirt. I couldn't look away. I had stopped walking, but when Leah called out for me they both turned.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Oh God! They had caught me. I caught the man's eyes. They were a hypnotic golden topaz. When he looked at me it was almost like he was frustrated. I turned away blushing and headed towards Leah.

"Sorry, I got distracted," I whispered to her. She just laughed.

"I see you got a glimpse of the Cullens. Beautiful aren't they?" she said.

"No kidding. You said Cullens, are they married or something? They look a little young." Uh that is so not fair.

"Oh God no. Far from it," she laughed. "They are siblings, sort of. They are 2 of the 5 adopted foster kids of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. None of the kids are blood related except Rosalie, who you see over there, and Jasper. They are twins. Both have blonde hair and pale skin. Actually all of them do; the pale skin I mean. The others are Emmett, he kinda looks like a scary bear, who is with Rosalie. Though don't let her hear you say anything negative about him. She is very…protective of him. Then there is Alice. She honestly looks like a pixie. She is may be 5 feet and very small. She is with Jasper, who kinda looks like he is pain. And last but not least there is the youngest Cullen, Edward." _Edward. _So, most of the Cullens are dating each other. Kind of creeping, but not really. They all live together, but aren't really related. I glanced over at them and Edward was still staring at me. I turned and blushed again. I wonder what his problem was, why would someone as gorgeous as him be staring at a plain Jane like me?

"Come on Bella, we just need to get the meat and bread and then we can go," Leah said tugging on my arm making me stumble. At least I didn't fall that would have been embarrassing. I took one more glance at the Greek god, but they were both gone. I frowned.

"Leah? Have the Cullens always lived in Forks? I don't remember seeing them before?" I definitely would have noticed them. Who couldn't?

"No, they all moved down her from Canada like 2 years ago. Alice and Edward are juniors and the other three are seniors." Oh I do hope I see Edward at school, or even have some classes with him.

"Oh," I said lamely. So they were kinda new like me. At least we had something in common. Leah had just paid and was heading towards the car. Man, I can't for school to start.

**AN: Yay! So I got the Cullens into the story. I really want to change the fact that Edward wants Bella's blood so badly. I want it to just be like normal human blood to him. Hope no one minds.**


	5. Chapter 5: Day Dreaming

**AN: Just wondering, does anyone want to see someone else's POV? Let me know who and from what part. If you want a guy's POV I will try.**

**Chapter 5: Day Dreaming**

When we drove back to the house I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He was just so interesting. I guess I must have been really into my thoughts, because I heard a knock on my window. Leah was smiling on the other side. That was fast. I didn't even realize we were back.

"What has you so dreamy? I waited for you to get out of the car, but you didn't." Oh, shot. She had caught me. God, why can't I stop thinking about him?

"Oops, sorry. I was just thinking," I said blushing. Grrr, why do I always do that? It basically gives away what I could be thinking about. She just laughs. Does everyone think it's funny when I do that?

"Well, were you thinking about someone tall, bronze haired, and gorgeous," she asked this as we carried the food into the kitchen and set them on the closest counter. Even the kitchen was huge. It had tiled floors, dark granite counter tops, brand new steel appliances, and a large island in the middle of the room where Sue was chopping up garlic and onions. She had looked puzzled when we walked into the room.

"Who was thinking about whom? And who is gorgeous," she said smiling. I blushed again. Dammit! She laughed, "Oh so it was Bella doing the thinking. Who was she thinking about, Leah?" Leah was giggling while she grabbing a knife from the knife block by the bread box and a bowl from one of the cabinets.

"Ms. Bella got a glimpse of Mr. Edward Cullen when we were at the market," she was still giggling, but Sue wasn't.

"Oh, well you should try to stay away from the Cullens. They are bad news," she said returning to her chopping. What was that? Did she have something against them? Were they trouble makers, and has dad had to deal with them? These kinds of questions kept popping into my head till Sue looked up and saw my confused expression.

"Uh…why? What's wrong with them?"That was all I could get out.

"Nothing really. They just sort of keep to themselves and they all aren't very social. The kids don't have friends and I haven't even seen Mrs. Cullen. I also get this weird feeling whenever I see any of them. I hear the Doctor is nice…and young," She was hiding something. That didn't sound so bad. I was very nonsocial too.

"That doesn…" I was interrupted by the phone ringing. Leah ran to it and picked up.

"Hello," she said breathless. She smiled and ducked out of the room. "Hi Sam" was all I caught.

"That doesn't really make sense?" I tried asking again. "That doesn't sound so bad. May be Mrs. Cullen works a lot and doesn't get out much. What does that have to do with the kids?"

"Just…be careful, okay? Think smart and just be careful. Do you want to take over for Leah? She will probably be on the phone for the rest of the night," she laughed changing the subject. I'll let it slide for now.

"Sure, no problem." I picked up the knife while Sue added half the onions and garlic to the sauce. She grabbed the meat and took it out of the package and started squishing it into the left over onions and garlic. Then she took out golf ball sized globs and formed them into balls and put them on a pan.

"So do you have any requests for snacks or drinks on New Years? I will be getting all the party stuff like balloons, streamers, noise makers, etc. in Port Angeles tomorrow." She had stopped what she was doing to look at me. I thought for a moment and responded.

"Uh…Pepsi would be fine. And I like nacho cheese Doritos or cheddar Chex mix. Either would be fine."

"Oh I love Doritos! I think I will get both for more of a variety. Seth is going with me so it will just be you and Leah. Your dad has to work part of the morning. There was a call about an animal problem near the outside of town. I don't think it is that bad, but he wants to check it out in the morning. Well, I am going to let the sauce cook for a while and put the meat balls in the oven in about an hour," she said washing her hands in the sink and drying them off. She turned around and grabbed another knife and started to help me cut up the rest of the fruit.

"So are you excited to start school? Charlie told me you already picked out classes and he arranged everything," she asked this as she grasped the strawberries, put them in a colander and ran water over them and took off all the stems.

"Ya, I'm pretty excited. I chose an English class, Trigonometry, a Biology/Chemistry class, Spanish, Geography, and unfortunately P.E. Charlie told me every student has to take it one semester each year," I frowned at that. I am going to get hurt or hurt someone. I can't really walk across a flat surface without tripping and I don't have very good hand-eye coordination.

"Oh that sounds good. The science teachers at the high school are really good. Don't worry about P.E. the coaches are pretty lenient."

"That still doesn't help. I put a kid on crutches in the 7th grade playing basketball. How I did that I still don't know," I whined. That class is going to be my own personal hell.

"Just relax. May be there will be a nice boy that will help you out," she said smiling. Oh, I hope Edward isn't in that class. I would embarrass myself so bad and I don't want to do it in front of him. Gah, why do I care so much what he sees? I haven't even met him.

I guess I will have to wait and see. When Sue and I were done cutting up the fruit she said dinner will be ready at about 6. It was only 4:30 so I went up to my room to try out my new computer. I have a computer now! I used to have to share with Renee. I pushed the 'on' button and it came to life. There were some instructions to get it started. I picked a password and everything started to load. When the welcome screen came up I entered my password and pressed enter. The desktop came up instantly. Sweet, it's a fast computer. I could see it already had internet so I opened that up and went to my email. I had a message from Renee.

_Hey Sweety,_

_How was the flight? How's your dad? Phil and I are packing for India right now. We will be sending your stuff soon. I miss you. Have fun at school. Send me an email when you get this and about your first day. When do you start school anyways?_

_Love,_

_Mom_

Why do my parents always ask about my flights? I opened up a new message and started typing.

_Dear Mom,_

_You know how the flight went so I don't have to answer that. Dad is great. He and Sue moved into a big house. It is awesome. There is a home theater, 4 bedrooms and bathrooms, and my room is on the top floor of four levels. It is the attic that was renovated. I have a huge closet and bathroom. I think I start school January 5__th__ or 6__th__. Of course I will tell you about my first day. I miss you too. Have fun in India. Send me lots of pictures._

_Bella_

I hit send and I signed out of my email. I went to Google and searched for pictures of Phoenix so I could use one as my background. I found the perfect one. It is at night time and is of the city, the lights are all shining and I can see the general area of where I used to live. I put the computer to sleep and went to my closet to pick out a book. Again I saw the figure at the mouth of the forest. He was gone so quickly I almost thought I was imagining it. That's just strange. I picked out a book and went and sat in the brown papasan that is in the corner opposite of my bed. It was really comfy and I got lost in the book, Wuthering Heights, that before I knew it my dad was calling me for dinner. Jeeze that time went by fast.

"I'll be right down dad!" I yelled back. I got out of the chair and put the book on my bed side table. I left my room and headed to the dining room. The table was set and had food all over it. There were spaghetti noodles, fettuccini noodles, sauce and meatballs, lots of garlic bread, two bowls of fruit salad, a bowl of cooked zucchini that smelled delicious. I took the empty seat next to Leah and dug in. Everything was so good. Sue is a really fantastic cook. My dad looked happy and full by the time everyone was done.

"So Bella, how do you like your room and Leah tells me she told you about the Cullens," he said smiling. There I go blushing again.

"I love the room thank you. And yes I saw Rosalie and Ed-Edward at the market." Gah, I can't even say his name without stuttering. Everyone just smiled.

"Well you will probably see all of them at school. If you want you can go see your truck after dinner it is behind the house. If you don't mind, would you be willing to take Seth too?" I completely forgot about the car.

"Cool and sure I'd give him a ride. And you said truck?" Why did he get me a truck?

"Yes I got you an old red truck. I think it will suit you," he responded. I do like old trucks. They are so…old fashioned. "Bought it off of Billy Black a few weeks ago, Jacob won't drive it anymore and Billy can't. So he sold it to me." I wonder how they are doing?

"Well that was nice of them. Can I go see it now? Please?"

"Sure go ahead. We will clear the table, but don't stay out there too long. It's getting cold out," Charlie said. I pushed away from the table and headed through the kitchen towards the back door. It was cold out; I should have brought a jacket. The truck was right in front of me. It was slightly rusted, but not too bad. The cab looked a little small, but that didn't bother me. I walked up to it to just touch it. I peaked inside and I could see that it had a stick shift. Luckily last summer Phil offered to teach me. Yep, this truck was perfect.

I hurried back inside and up to my warm room. I grabbed some pajamas and headed to the bathroom for a shower before bed. I turned on the hot and cold faucet and got it to the perfect temperature. Slipping out of my clothes I could see the steam gathering on the mirror. I walked over to a bunch of switches and found the fan. I opened the shower door and stepped under the cascading water and wet my hair thoroughly. I reached for my strawberry shampoo and lathered it in my hair. I stepped back under the water and rinsed it out. Then I reached for my conditioner, smoothed it through my hair, twisted it up and clip it to keep it out of the body wash. I reached again for my freesia body wash and loofah. Once I was done spreading it, I rinsed my back and took out my hair rinsing everything. Last I shaved my underarms and then I stepped out. Towels were on the bar near the shower so I put one around my hair and toweled myself off and put on my pjs. I put some moisturizer on, brushed my teeth and took my hair out of the towel. I have this wonderful serum that keeps my hair from frizzing too bad, but it only works if it is put in hair that is slightly wet. Once I was finished I went back to my room, turned on the bed side table light and got under the covers and read for about an hour. I started to get drowsy so I put the book back on the table, turned out the light and went to sleep in the new house, new room and new life.


	6. Chapter 6: A Disastrous Party

**AN: Please leave me comments so I know what you think, give me feedback, and ideas. Thanks to anyone who has put the story on alert. **

**PLEASE give me some feedback!! I want to know what you think and whether or not I'm wasting my time writing this.**

**Chapter 6: A Disastrous Party**

Living in Washington for the last couple days has been great. Leah and I have gotten pretty close she said she would take me clothes shopping once my summer attire gets here. She will help me go through my clothes and fish out what WE will keep and what SHE will get rid of. I'm not a very fashion oriented person, but oh well. It could be fun.

Today was New Years Eve and I was helping clean the house for the party. Even though Sue kept the house really clean she wanted it immaculate. She already bought all of the decorations and food. Charlie was in the kitchen making his famous chili. It was the only thing he could make. He just had to be sure to remember to stir it every now and then.

Leah and I were on living room decorating duty. We had streamers and balloons everywhere. It had taken us many hours. We were just about finished when the door bell rang.

"Eek, THERE HERE!" Leah screamed and ran to the door. Standing there was three beautiful russet skinned women; one was holding a baby and a diaper bag. Leah squealed and hugged one of them said, "Oh Emily! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too little cuz, how is that man of yours?" Emily replied as Sue came to the door.

"For heaven's sake Leah, let them come in and get that child out of the cold," she said ushering them into the entry way. Everyone shrugged out of their coats and Sue got handed the baby.

"Oh isn't she precious," she smiled as she looked down to bundle. "How old is she now Mary?"

"She just turned 7 months last Tuesday," Mary I presumed answering her older sister and then she looked over to me and smiled. "And this must be the famous Bella I keep hearing about. It's about time I get to meet you in person," she said as she walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Sue is very happy to have you here, I hope you know that," she whispered in my ear. It seems no one else heard her and then she pulled away and took my hand, leading me to the others. Lucy smiled at me and shook my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Sue has been talking about you a lot."

"I hope good things," I laughed nervously blushing.

"Oh of coarse honey, why wouldn't she?" she replied. Then Leah grabbed my hand and tugged me to the last person I haven't been introduced to.

"Bella meet my favorite cousin, Emily," she said smiling. Just then Mary piped up saying, "Hey, what about Claire?"

"Oh you know what I mean. Emily is my favorite non-spitting up cousin," she laughed at her aunt who stuck out her tough. "Anyways, Emily hasn't been to this house yet. She was busy TOO with college to come and see me, but she graduated a semester early and came with everyone to the party." Emily is very beautiful. She has long black hair and dark exotic eyes. She is a little bit taller than Leah, but not by much. She just has the way she holds herself that makes her pleasant to be around.

"It nice to meet you, Bella." She was smiling and she had perfect white teeth.

"It's nice to meet you too. Where did you go to college and what was your major?" I asked.

"I was going to UW and I majored in wild life management with a minor in ethnic studies," she relied happily.

**(AN: I thought her major would work with the wolf pack. Tee hee****)**

Sue interrupted us pushing us into the living room.

"Wow! Look at this room! We are ready to par-tay," Mary commented. We all just laughed. "What?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Only you can be happy for a party that happens every year that _you_ started 10 years ago, but they always ended up at _my_ house," Sue laughed, but Mary just shrugged her shoulders and sat on the couch with a fussing Claire.

"Okay, everyone should be here at round 7 and it is now…uh what time is it?" she asked looking around. I looked at my watch.

"It's just after 6, Sue." I replied.

"Gah, it's that time already? Well at least everything is just about ready. All we need to do is grab your dad's chili and move it in to the dining room and plug it back in. Other than that, I think we are ready."

Emily said, "I'll go get the chili, where's the kitchen, Leah?" Leah then tugged her out of the room.

"So Bella? How are you adjusting to Washington? How long have you been here?" Lucy asked.

"I'm getting there. I don't have the necessary winter wear yet, but can get through until Leah goes shopping with me. I arrived just a few days ago."

"Ya, I can only guess you wouldn't have the right clothes coming from Arizona. Leah will be perfect to help you out." Mary laughed then.

"What am I missing?" I asked.

"Well, I won't go shopping with Leah if that is any incentive. She just wears me out to quickly, but you're young so you should be fine," Mary answered.

"Was someone talking about me?" Leah said reentering the room with Emily right behind her.

"Who us? No never," Lucy giggled. "Mary was just warning Bella about her last shopping trip with you."

"Hey that wasn't my fault. She was 8 months pregnant and waddling like a duck. How would I've known she could get tired so quickly?" Leah said defender herself.

"I resemble that. If you had to carry something that big around your midsection you would be waddling too."

I thought it was so funny how these ladies all talk together. They are very entertaining. Just then the door bell rang.

"One guess who that could be," Sue said getting up to answer the door, but before she could Seth came running out of nowhere and got to the door first.

"Jeeze Seth! You almost ran me down. Slow down, please," Sue scolded him.

"Sorry mom, but I'm tired of being the only boy here, not that Charlie doesn't count, but he is crashed out and snoring in his favorite chair in the office," said as he opened the door. I couldn't see who was at the door, but I could hear a familiar voice.

"Well, haven't you grown Seth? Not giving your sister too much trouble, are ya?" Seth stepped out of the way and a wheel chair was brought into view. It was Billy Black. I haven't seen him in years.

"As I live and breathe, little Isabella Swan," he said as he saw me sitting next to Leah. I stood up smiling and walk towards him.

"I'm not that small. It's been 5 years since you last saw me," I said reaching him.

"Oh I can see you aren't _that _small, but if I was still walking you would be," he said joking. I heard a door slam outside and I turned to see a tall boy walking towards the house. Was that…Jake? No. It couldn't be.

"Heya Bells," he said in a deep voice. Holy crap, it was Jake. Only he called me that.

"Oh my God, Jake! Look at you. You're tall!" I said grinning as he walked into the house. And boy was he tall. He was only 16, but he looked to be about 20. His hair was cropped short and he looked to be about six foot four. He was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. "Aren't you cold Jake, it's like 30 degrees out?"

"Nah, it's not cold to me." **(AN: FYI I'm going out of context and Jake has already joined the pack. I want to speed up Bella revealing his secret. Now how she does that, I don't know yet. Ideas would be great. I don't really want to follow what really happened though. I'm doing it so that he can't imprint…yet. Bella's heart isn't for him...yet. She needs to go through a heartbreak, have it mended by Jake, and then she will "see the light")**

"What are you some walking furnace or something?" I joked just making him smile. I heard the sliding door to the office open and Charlie came through rubbing his eyes.

"Did I hear the old man talking?" he joked. He walked up to Billy and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm not that much older than you, old fart," Billy responded.

"Here we go again," Jake said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the living room. He was really warm; almost as warm as Sam was. Huh? Weird.

"What do you mean Jake?" I asked as he plopped down on the love seat and patted the spot next to him.

"Well, it started a few months ago. Charlie always calls my dad old man and my dad calls Charlie old fart. They don't come up with anything new, it gets boring," Jake clarified.

"Oh. That would get boring." Throughout the next hour or so people started showing up Seth had pulled Jake away and they were walking with one of their friends, Embry Call. He had come with his mom who was giggling and talking with Sue. I was introduced to some kids that go to Forks high and will be in my grade, Mike, Jessica, and Angela. Mike was like a lost puppy always staring at me and Jessica was pouting because he wouldn't look at her. Angel was a quite girl and kinda shy. She was standing off by her younger brothers who were arguing over who got to more punch in their cup. She just looked relaxed. I walked over and picked up my own punch cup.

"So, what classes are you taking this semester?" She looked surprised that I was talking to her.

"Ummm…AP English Lit, Spanish, Trigonometry, P.E…that sort of thing," she said nervously. She was just as nervous as I was. I don't really talk to a lot of people, but she seemed nice.

"Cool, we might have some classes together. This isn't really your thing either, the party I mean?" I asked her.

"Am I that see through? Ya, don't really like big crowds, but I still come. My parents like coming. I don't really like Jessica though. She is not the nicest person." Good to know.

"Well, we could slip out of here and go somewhere quieter. I have a room all the way up at the top of the house. It's pretty awesome." I would do anything for some quiet.

"Oh please. I have had enough of Jessica pinning over Mike. Let's go." I looked around the room, no one was looking my way except Mike. Ew. I lead Angela towards the stairs and we snuck away. When we got to my door I opened it for Angela and she went up.

"Wow. This is so cool. It is so big and secluded!" she said admiring everything.

"You should see the bathroom and closet." I pointed to the other doors and she opened the one to my closet.

"Jeeze, this is like 4 times the size of mine. Oh my, you have a lot of books. You like Shakespeare too," she said looking at all the books I had.

"Ya, I'm a sucker for old English," I said smiling.

She walked back out and went on to my bathroom.

"Holy! This is awesome. This is all yours?"

"Yep."

"I have to share with both of my brothers," she said frowning.

"Uggg, that sucks. I don't have any siblings so I've always had my own bathroom."

"That is so not fair. They always have their dirty clothes everywhere and are getting into my stuff constantly. I'm thinking about putting a lock on my cabinet."

"That should work. How long have you lived in Forks? Just wondering?" I asked her as we walked back into my room and headed back down stairs.

"All my life. It has been so boring, but my family has been here so so lo…" She was interrupted by people yelling.

30…

"Jeeze, is it already time?"She asked.

"I guess so."

25…

We had reached the bottom of the stairs when I saw Sam enter the house looking for Leah. Leah was standing next to her mom looking around, but when she saw Sam she smiled, but it faded quickly when she saw his face. He wasn't looking at her. She followed his eye sight at he was looking directly at Emily and she was looking directly at Sam. They never looked away from each other even when Leah came up to him trying to get his attention.

20…

"Sam, baby. Come on it almost midnight. I want my New Years kiss."

"Not right now, I have to meet her. Who is she?" he asked ignoring Leah. It almost seemed as if everything was going in slow motion. Sam pulled his arm out of Leah's grasp, but grabbed at him again.

"Sam what are you doing. You're with me. Let's just go," she said tugging on him which had no effect on him.

"I have to meet that beautiful woman before me," he said taking her hand off of him and smiling at Emily who smiled back. Leah looked dumb struck and on the verge of tears.

15…

He walked up to Emily and said, "Hi, I'm Sam."

"I'm Emily," was all she could get out before his mouth was on hers, my jaw dropped. What the hell?! I looked around the room and Sue was looking at them sadly, but with knowing eyes. Then she looked at Leah who was openly crying now. She turned and ran from the room and out the front door. I looked back at Sue who just sighed and turned to Charlie. Sam and Emily where heavily making out now; their hands where everywhere. Even from here I could hear their moaning.

10…9…

This can't be happening? How could Sam do this to Leah, with her own cousin?

8…7…

How could Leah be handling this? Where did she go?

6…5…

They were going to get married. He just proposed and now he is kissing someone else.

4…3…

I turned and left the room grabbing my coat and headed out the door.

2…1…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" everyone yelled except me. I didn't see Leah and her car was gone. It wasn't a 'Happy New Year' for everyone.

**AN: Ok, I'm ending this chapter here. I know it wasn't a very happy ending, but we all knew Leah/Sam wouldn't last.**


	7. Chapter 7: First Day

**Here is my longest chapter yet. ONLY 4 MORE DAYS TILL NEW MOON IS IN THEATERS!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7: First Day**

Charlie had given me some money to go and do some school supplies shopping. That was the only thing I didn't pack when I was leaving Phoenix. I start Forks high tomorrow and I'm getting nervous. I was nowhere near popular at my high school in phoenix and there were easily 3,000+ kids so I could pass by those years in the shadows. From what Seth tells me, there are about 250-300 students per grade. Those are not good odds. I'm not sure if I can just blend in what with me being the new girl. It's a good thing I will have Angela there. WE had spoken once since the party. She asked about Leah, but I couldn't tell her anything. Not because I didn't want to, but because there was nothing to tell. Sam and Emily are never without the other and Leah hasn't made any contact. Everyone, except Sam, has tried calling her cell, but it says 'sorry this number has been disconnected'. I'm really worried about her. She was going to go shopping with me, but she is MIA, so to speak. What am I to do now? I don't like shopping. I really hope she is okay.

That night I dreamt about that night. Seeing Leah's face so heartbroken was, well, heartbreaking. I woke up before my alarm and decided to just get up. I headed into the bathroom for a shower and came out in a towel. I went to my closet to pick something out to wear. I chose comfortable faded jeans, a green shirt and a black hoodie. This was my usually attire; jeans, shirt, hoodie. It is the easiest to get ready with. I also always wore my black converse. I put my hair up into a loose ponytail and headed downstairs after grabbing my backpack. Everyone was already in the kitchen. Sue was making a big breakfast. There were eggs, pancakes, sausage and bacon. Everything smelled delicious. I was almost done, but Seth was ready to go so he said he would go out and warm up the truck. I handed him the keys and he put his dishes in the sink, rinsed them, and put them in the dishwasher. He went to get his jacket before he went out. When I finished I rinsed my plate and put it in the dishwasher and then went back upstairs to brush my teeth. As I headed out the door I put on my coat and stepped out into the cold.

Seth was waiting for me in the passenger seat, I got into the driver's seat and backed out of the drive way. He gave me directions to the high school. When we pulled up I could see that there were 6 different buildings on the school grounds that were two stories and the parking lot was getting full. I found a spot and parked. Seth got out and said I should head to the main office to get my schedule, it is building 1 and just off the the left. He said he would see me at lunch. He headed off to the right. I took a deep breath and got out of my truck. Jeeze, people were already staring at me. Great, NOT. I took Seth's advice and headed towards building 1. Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse I stepped up onto the ledge and there was ice I didn't see. I slipped and started to fall backwards, but a strong arm came around my waist and lifted me back onto my feet.

"Well, that's some entrance you got there," a velvety voice said. I turned to see _the _Edward Cullen standing not two feet from me. I just stared at him.

"Ummm…ummm…uh…so-sorry," was all I could get out. His voice was even hotter in person than in my dreams…oops did I forget to mention his is the main character in them? Well he is.

"Oh, it's quite alright. It's not every day I get to be the hero to a damsel in distress," he said smiling. His hair was going every which way, just like the last time I saw him. The sweater he was wearing left little imagination to the muscles underneath. I couldn't believe he was talking to me. There are probably many other more attractive girls in this school.

"You're new to town aren't you?" he asked me.

"Sort of. My parents grew up here and I lived in town when I was little, then I moved to Phoenix. Now I'm back."

"Well, I hope you like it. Do you always fall into the first male arms you see?" he inquired smiling.

I blushed profusely. "Uh…no. For me this is a regular occurrence. I tend to fall a lot," I said still blushing. People were passing us shocked. How embarrassing. Wonder what is wrong with them?

"Wait, I remember you from the market a few days ago. You were with Leah Clearwater. Are you Chief Swan's daughter?"

"Yep that's me. I'm Bella." Oh my God, he remembered me. I wish there could be one time that I see him and don't do something embarrassing and humiliate myself in front of this god-like man.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. I'm Edward Cullen," he replied.

"I know who you are."

"Oh really," he laughed. God, even his laugh sends tingles down my back.

"Uh, ya, Leah told me about you and your family. I'm just glad I didn't fall on my face then too."

"Well then, I guess I will just have to be around you often to make sure I am there to catch you every time you fall."

"What are you going to do, start following me around?" I asked. How could he be even the slightest bit interested in me? I'm a no body. I am just a plain Jane girl.

He leaned into my ear and I could feel the…cold? He wasn't even an inch away from me.

"Hmmmm…don't tempt me," he whispered as he walked away. I was breathless. I was knocked out of my reverie by Angela running up to me.

"How did you do that?!" she asked.

"Do what, fall? I do that all the time."

"No, get Edward Cullen to talk to you. He doesn't talk to any of the girls here. He is only with his family or alone. There has been girl after girl that has tried to get him to talk to them. How did you do it?" she was shocked. Wow! I was the first girl at this school that Edward talked to? Hello self-esteem boost.

"I was just walking in to building 1 when I slipped and he caught me. I didn't really do anything, just embarrass myself."

"Well, you are one lucky chick. I'll go with you to get your schedule. We walked together into the building it didn't look very big on the inside. She walked up to the red headed lady at the front desk.

"Hi Ms. Cope, this is Bella Swan. She is new and needs her schedule."

"Sure, just a moment." She went through a pile of papers. "Here it is," she said handing it to Angela who handed it to me. The piece of paper had my locker number and combo as well as my schedule.

First period: English 11, B2a (rm. 210)

Second period: Trigonometry, B3a (rm. 315)

Third period: Open

Fourth period: Geography, B3b (rm. 323)

Lunch, B6

Fifth period: Biology/Chemistry, B4a (rm. 408)

Sixth period: Spanish III, B2b (rm. 222)

Seventh period: Open

Eighth period: P.E., B5a

Angela said that we had Trig and Spanish together and explained to me that for each building 1-5 there is one subject department per floor. Building 1 has the main office and counseling office on the lower level (B1a) and the library media center is on the top level (B1b), building 2 has the English department on the bottom (B2a) and the Language department on the top (B2b), building 3 has on the lower level the Math department (B3a) and on the top is the Social Studies department (B3b), building 4 has the Science department on the bottom (B4a) and the Technology Department on the top level (B4b), in building 5 the gym is on the bottom (B5a) and the Music and Art departments are on the top (B5b), and last the cafetorium is in building 6.

It sounded easy enough. Just remembering which of my classes was in which building and then which classroom will take a while to remember. I had already taken Biology at my last school, so Charlie was able to arrange that I go into the Bio/Chem. class. First semester was just biology and this semester is just chemistry. So that works well for me. Angel showed on the school map which building was where and how was the quickest way to get in between them.

The first bell rang and I headed towards building 2. I found the correct room and stepped into the classroom. The teacher was passing out a sheet of paper on to each desk. When I looked at them it had a student's last name on each, alphabetized. When I was looking for mine I saw 'Cullen' on one of them. I suddenly got a knot in my stomach wondering if that would be Edward. I found my seat towards the back of the room and waited for class to start. As the students filled in I saw a small girl with pointy black hair enter the room and take a seat where I saw 'Cullen'.

_That must be Alice._

I remember Leah describing her to me. As I watched Alice she stiffened and turned around and smiled at me. I shocked me, but I smiled back. According to the class syllabus we are starting the Shakespeare part of the semester.

_Yes! My favorite!_

We are going to read A Midsummer Night's Dream. Mr. Louis passed out the books and gave us our assignment. For next class we were to read to Act 2 scene I. This is one of my many favorite Shakespeare writings. This one is right behind Romeo and Juliet. This will be easy. Since all the classes are about one hour long, this class went by fast.

I headed towards building 3 to see Angela waiting for me out front. I smiled and waved once she saw me. We walked into class together and luckily this time we didn't have assigned seats. Angela and I found seats toward the back. Just as class was starting I saw the Cullen twins enter the room. Rosalie was even more beautiful then I remember. Leah was right; Jasper did look like he is pain. They both look seats next to each other. The teacher, Ms. Johnson, called role and then put notes up on the over head. It was review from last semester, Law of Sines and Cosines. That is easy. I was taught this back in geometry. Like English this class blew by quickly. When the bell rang Angela said she is heading to the library for her open period. I told her I would see her at lunch and I made my way through the school grounds to be stopped by Mike.

_Urgh. I was really hopping not to see him._

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Bella, what class are you heading to?" _God I hope we aren't in the same class._

"I headed towards room 323, for Geography."

"Really? Me too!" _Oh joy. _"Can I walk with you, please?" _Eager much._

"Sure Mike." So I may not like the guy, but at least I can be nice. The classroom was at the far end of the hallway on the second floor and almost full. I was able to find a single seat with none around me. I could concentrate if Mike is jabbering my ear off. This class would be easy. We were starting with the Americas and the South American culture. I was really getting hungry so I was glad to see the bell would ring in 3 minutes. I gathered my stuff into my backpack and waited. When the bell finally rang I was one of the first people out of the room. I headed out of the building and was going towards the lunch room when a head of bronze caught my eye. Edward was leaning against the side of the building. When he saw me he walked up to me and took my backpack.

"How did you know I was in this building?" I asked him.

"I saw you heading in just before me and talking to the Newton kid. You didn't look to happy about it either."

I scowled. "Ya, I met him on New Years. He is always staring at me and acts like a lost puppy. It's kinda annoying, but I don't want to be rude so I let him walk with me to class."

We entered the cafetorium and it was packed. Edward was leading me towards a table that I could see had all his other siblings.

"Edward, I need to go get lunch."

"Don't worry about it. We always get a lot of food. You can take whatever you want."

I saw a few tables over Angela looking questionably at me. I just shrugged and mouthed "Tell you later".

When we came to the table Alice moved over so Edward and I could sit. I sat next to Alice who was sitting next to Jasper. Edward sat next to me with who I assumed was Emmett to his left and Rosalie on his lap. He was big and looked really intimidating. Rosalie had one of those looks of 'if looks could kill' and it was aimed right at me.

_Wonder what he problem is?_

Edward shot her a looked and she just stuck up her nose and put all her attention on Emmett. Alice was the first to speak.

"Your…Bella, right? You just moved here. We have English together. Have you meet everyone else? This is my boyfriend Jasper, Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett." She was talking so fast I could barely understand her.

"Yes I'm Bella and I did just move here. I know we have English together. I have Trig with Jasper and Rosalie. It it's nice to meet you Emmett." He just smiled and waved at me making Rosalie scoff. He's kinda goofy.

"Well what other classes do you have today?" Emmett asked. I pulled out my schedule.

I have the Bio/Chem. Class next. Then Spanish and last P.E. I have 8th open," I responded. Emmett was 'whooping'.

"Awesome. You have Chem. with Eddie here and then P.E. with me," he said grinning. YES! I have class with Edward.

"Don't call me that, Emmy bear," Edward growled at him. Emmet just laughed.

"Well you shouldn't call _me_ that. Only Rose calls me that when she's about to or…" but before he could finish his sentence Rosalie hit him across the back of his head. "Ow babe, what did you do that for?" he said rubbing the back of his head. She glared at him. Alice just giggled.

"Because you big _oaf _that is personal," she hissed at him.

"Not when the entire house can hear it, _Rosie," _Alice laughed. Rosalie got off of Emmett and left angrily. Emmett dropped his head and shook it.

"Oops sorry Em. Didn't mean to pisser her off," Edward apologized. Emmett's head snapped up.

"Are you kidding? That's great. When Rose is pissed she takes out all the frustration on me in bed! It's fantastic!" Emmett grinned, which only made me blush. They are so open about their sex lives.

"Well looky there, Ms. Bella is blushing," he teased me which only made me blush redder making him laugh harder.

"Oh give the girl a break. You could make a nun blush the way you and Rose get at it," Alice said.

"Ok that is enough of this talk. Let's change the subject." That was the first time I have heard Jasper speak. Alice rubbed his arm and apologized.

"Bella go ahead and pick anything you want," Alice said motioning towards the table. I grabbed an apple and a slice of pizza. I felt slightly self-conscious that I was the only one eating, but I didn't dwell on it. When the Bell rang Edward took my hand and we said goodbye to the others. Emmett said that he would see me in the gym. I noticed that Edward's hand was really cold, but it didn't bother me. He didn't talk to me as we headed towards the science building. Lots of people were glancing at us as we passed, but Edward didn't seem to notice them.

He held the building and class room door for me. When we entered the classroom everyone went quiet and some were getting other's attention and looked up at us.

_Oh I hate being the center of attention._

Edward sensed my unease and took my hand again and steered us to the furthest lab table. People were turning around in their seats, but would turn around quickly.

"Why is everyone staring?" I leaned over to ask Edward.

"Because you are the first and only girl outside my family I have interacted with." My breath caught in my throat. This can't be happening. He chose me.

"Everything will be ok," he said rubbing my back soothingly. This class went by too fast for my liking; it ment less time to be with Edward. When the bell rang he waited for me to gather my things and he took my bag and my hand and led me from the room. When we reached the building 2 he turned me and put a hand on my face, stroking my cheek.

"I will see you later, Bella." Then he took his hand off my skin and walked away. Angela appeared at my side.

"Well, aren't you getting cozy with Edward?"

"Huh? Oh, ya. I guess I am."

We walked it to our class room and took a seat. This was one of my least favorite classes right up there with gym. I was really bad in Spanish, but it was a graduation requirement.

I wasn't really paying attention in this class. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. Imagine that. The only thing I caught from the class is we have to do the first two pages in the packet, which I guess was handed out, for homework.

"Bella, BELLA!" Oops, dozed off again.

"Huh, sorry Ang. Is class over already?" I looked around the class room and it was empty. Oh, I guess it was. I didn't even hear the bell.

"Ya, the bell rang awhile ago, but you didn't even notice. Were you thinking of someone" she laughed and I blushed. Jeeze, how many times have I lost track of my surroundings thinking of Edward? I gathered all of my things and followed Angela out the door. Waiting for me outside of the building were Emmett and Edward. I smiled once I saw them.

"You didn't have to wait for me. I think I could have found the gym." Why am I complaining? I get to see Edward.

_Shut your mouth! Just enjoy it!_

"It is no problem. I was heading in this direction anyways," Edward said, smiling a crooked smile.

_Oh, boy! *swoon*. How did he do that?_

Edward came up to me and put an arm around my waist after he took my bag. Emmett was walking next to me. Grinning.

"So Bella, looking forward to P.E." I think he was teasing me.

"Oh absolutely! I can't wait to hurt myself," I said sarcastically. Edward seemed to tense, but quickly recovered. I could have sworn I heard him whisper 'Thanks' under his breath. I couldn't have been talking to me and I didn't hear Emmett say anything, weird.

"When we got to the gym, Edward turned me towards him and again put his hand on my cheek stroking it.

"You will do fine, Bella. Just…stay close to Emmett, please," he almost sounded like he was begging. How could I deny him?

"Uh…sure. No problem." He seemed to relax. He was leaning to towards me.

_Oh my God! He's going to kiss me!_

I felt his lips on my cheek.

_It's better than nothing._

"You better get into class." I don't even think I was breathing. I know I was flushed 'cause he chuckled and told me to remember to breath. Emmett took my arm and practically had to drag me away from Edward and into the gym. I didn't even notice the Couch pass me my gym clothes.

"Uh, Bella. You need to go into the locker room and change," I heard Emmett say. "I will be waiting for you when you come out. Couch said I could pair with you."

I turned and made my way into the locker room. It was empty.

_I can't believe how everything is moving so fast. But I'm not complaining. I feel like I've known Edward for a long time._

Once I had my t-shirt and shorts on I made my way back to Emmett. I noticed that Mike and Jessica were in this class. Jessica was…I couldn't really read her emotion, but it wasn't a good one. We were playing tennis today. Emmett was taking the front and I was in the back corner. The ball only came at me once and I only hit myself in the arm with the racket. Emmett looked horrified. It seemed like he doubled his playing so the ball didn't come near me. When Couch blew his whistle I went into the locker room and changed. Just as I was about to leave I was cornered by Jessica and two of her friends.

"Well, if it isn't the charity case. You do realize that is the _only _reason Edward has any interest in you. How could he be any more interested? You are a no body and there are soooo many more worthwhile girls that he could have. Myself included." Her friends were giggling.

"Yes, then why did he ask me to sit with him, walk me to my classes and give me a kiss before this class? Answer that yourself." Jessica looked like she was about to attack me when out of nowhere Alice stepped in between us.

"Move along Jessica," she sneered. "Bella is not some charity case. Edward is waiting for her. The only real charity case is you. Or do you need to be reminded of last summer at Mike's house party." Jessica paled significantly. I wonder what that's all about?

"Th-that is just a rumor," Jessica stuttered. "Nothing happened."

"You keep telling yourself that every time you have to pick up you medication." Alice took my hand and we exited the locker room. Edward was waiting outside with a strange look on his face. He almost seemed…confused?"

"Alice, what do you know?" They were both silent for a moment. He was staring at her intently. "Well that explains a lot."

"What explains a lot? What happened last summer? And what medication?" I was so confused.

"Uh…nothing. Jessica got a STD from Mike after they were caught in the bathroom doing the horizontal, well vertical, bop against the wall. And the medication is for treatment." _Okay then. TMI!_

"Bella are you ready to go? Or do you need to go to your locker?" Edward asked.

_Go? Go where? Doesn't he have a class?_

"Huh?"

"I'm going to take you home."

"What about Seth and don't you have a class?" I asked him.

"Seth has baseball practice and I too have this hour free. If you don't mind I would like to take you home."

"Uh…why not. Is it okay if we take my truck?"

"Ya, I think that would be best. That way your car is not sitting the parking lot and my siblings have a way home." Alice stopped and put her hand out. Edward handed her car keys and she took off in the direction of building 5.

"So how was gym? Did Emmett take care of you?"

"Sort of. I only hit myself once. I will probably have a bruise."

His eyes widened and he stopped me and took my arm. There was a big bruise on my left arm. He started to lightly stroke it almost looking pained.

"Edward, it's fine. I hurt myself all the time. This is nothing." I placed my right hand on his cheek. He leaned his head and sighed.

"I should have been there to protect you."

"No, you needed to be in class. There isn't a need to protect me from myself. Just forget about it."

When we got to my truck I wasn't surprised he wanted to drive. I didn't argue. I don't think I could have concentrated with him in the car.

"How will you get home? You don' have a car?"

"Carlisle is working at the hospital and it isn't a far walk. I will get a ride home from him." When we pulled out of the parking lot, he just kept glancing over at me. It made me blush.

"That color is beautiful," he said reaching his hand out to stroke my cheek. Yep, it was a very good thing I wasn't driving. I was having a hard time focusing what with the intensity of his gaze. He removed his hand only to take my hand and hold it the entire way to my house. He parked and turned off the truck. To my sadness he released my hand. He took my bag and opened the door. Almost too quickly he was at my door opening it for me. I barely glanced down to undo my buckle.

_How_ _did he get over here so fast?_

He took my hand and led me to the door. He patiently waited for me to open the door. He handed me my bag and leaned in for another kiss on my cheek.

"I will see you soon, Bella." He started walking away only turning around once to smirk. I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of the dazzled expression on my face.

**AN: I hope there weren't too many errors. I did my best, but I didn't feel like going through it and fixing everything I only used spell check. If it really bothers anyone I will edit.**


	8. Hiatus

**AN: So… This story is going on hiatus for awhile. I just don't really know how to continue, but I have an idea for another story. I got inspiration from a story I just finished reading; The Mirror, by adorablecullens. This story is phenomenal!! It doesn't have vampires or werewolves and it isn't all human. It pulled me in and I couldn't stop reading. It is a fantasy story and I haven't read anything like it. It is awesome. It is an ExB story, about how they met as children and built a relationship in a magical world beyond a mirror, but when tragedy strikes and they are separated, how will they find one another again?**

**For anyone who enjoyed TBO and wanted to know what happens, sorry; I do mean that. I will try to rack my mind for ideas. But if you are interested in my new story and want to leave me a message I would be more than willing to give you a preview. I don't know if it will be up anytime soon, I still need to write out a little bit of the plot and then actually start writing.**


End file.
